Hey, Boss: An Undyne TF TG AP Story
by A Little Fan 0f Everything
Summary: The second installment of my Undertale TF Series. This one is just a single person Tf. I am sorry if you don't like Tf Stories, but it's simply a thing I like write about. rated T for slight swearing and MtF, though, again, there's nothing explicitly lewd in there. I hope you enjoy the story, and be sure to check my other stories out in the future! :)


**Hey, Boss - An Undyne TF/TG/AP**

 _Eey, it's ya gurl Amber!...OK, that was cringy. Anyway, this is the second installment of my Undertale Tf Series, and since this is the last pre-written story I have in this series, it will be awhile before the next one, since I have hell high school to deal with, and I am writing other stories. I hope you enjoy this small, if imperfect story I've written. Please follow me and leave polite criticism. Have a nice day! :)_

* * *

David Hussmann was not what you'd call a 'sweet boy'. At least, he hadn't been ever since he'd turned 13. After that, everything seemed to spiral downward with his attitude. He wasn't mean-spirited or cruel or anything like that; he was actually much nicer than most boys in his neighborhood were at his age. He was just _rude_...and _restless_. He was the boy who was always fidgeting in his seat, sprinting ahead of his classmates, and rolling around in bed. He even twitched while just standing up or walking. There was just something in him that just _wouldn't sit still_.

Normally, this wouldn't be too much of a problem, albeit the occasional distracting noise or accidental bump. However, that's where the rudeness came in. David knew all too well that he was fidgety- it didn't help that everyone was dead set on pointing it out to him _all the freakin' time_. The problem was, he didn't like to admit it. This was because nobody seemed to like his fidgeting, no matter how harmless it was. David didn't understand - what was so wrong with _moving around_ , for Pete's Sake? - and all too often snapped back at whoever tried to criticize him for it. He didn't want to be rude, but he didn't know any other way to make them back the frick off. Why couldn't people just leave him alone?

David was currently playing Pokémon on his 3DS in his bedroom. It was just a dreary Saturday morning, the sky overcast and grey. David's mood fit with the sky- he was bored as heck right now! Putting down his 3DS with a heavy sigh, David looked around the room for something else to do. Maybe he could play on his computer…after all, he HAD just gotten Undertale on his PC. While he wasn't exactly full-on Undertale Trash, he knew enough about the game to recognize many of the characters, not just by name, but by personality.

Well, since he had nothing better to do, he guessed he would try to play it. Walking over to his desk and computer, he sat down in his overly-stiff desk chair and lightly kicked the power button on the computer console. As he impatiently waited for his computer to boot up (Everything seemed to take forever to him…) he thought about what had happened yesterday. Once again, David had managed to get in serious trouble with his 4th period teacher, Mrs. Temmer (Or Mrs. Temm to some kids). What had been _her_ problem? He had just been eager to get to lunch! Well, okay, maybe dashing out of the classroom and running at sonic speed straight into another kid when the clock turned 12:40 hadn't been the brightest thing to do, but still, geez! Why did everyone make such a big deal out of it?!

David was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar chime of his computer turning on. Turning to his screen, he saw his Sonic Heroes screensaver staring straight back at him ( _I should really change that soon. I've had it since I_ _was 11_ , he thought to himself.) Grabbing his mouse, he moved his cursor over to the _Undertale_ icon, and, after looking at it a few seconds, clicked it. After a few impatient seconds of waiting, a LOADING bar popped up on his screen. It was already at 4%, but David still did not appreciate having to wait for the game to load before he could play. He just wasn't the kind of person for waiting.

However, before the bar had even reached 50%, it disappeared into thin air, and was replaced with a small notification box. Confused, David read over the box.

 _* Game currently unavailable. Reforms still required. *_

David let out a frustrated snarl as he slammed his fist into the keyboard in anger. "YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS!" he screamed at his monitor. What was he supposed to do now? And why was Undertale down?! Speaking of that…something felt…odd about the notification tab. Usually it just said _ERROR: couldn't load file_ or something like that. What did _reforms_ mean? Was Undertale going through an update? Well, David guessed it was time to find something else to do….

Suddenly, he became aware of an…odd…smell wafting past his nose. At first David thought he was just imagining it, but after a second sniff there was no doubt that it was real. Looking around, he realized that the room was filled with a smoky, hazy gas that just reeked of cigar smoke. Wait… _cigar smoke_? Since when was there somebody smoking in his house? Neither his mom nor his dad did it, and he didn't have any older siblings who might smoke, so where was this smoke coming from? Now extremely nervous, David turned around in his chair to get up and investigate the smoke…only to scream when he saw what was behind him.

Right there, leaning on the doorframe, was a thin robed figure, holding a cigar in its covered right hand. David could only gulp in fear as the figure brought the cigar up to its hidden mouth and took a slow, deep drag from it, before turning to David.

"Oh hey there kid…..thought yous was never gonna turn 'round…hehehe…"

The figure sounded young and alert, yet at the same time heavy and slow, as if it were stoned or something. It's voice also wavered slightly, like the figure was slightly disoriented, and was clearly male. David was just about to shout at him to buzz off and get out of his house, when the figure spoke up again.

"Anyways, kiddo…I's been asked to do a lil somethin' as a favor…and it involves you, buddy… Don'ts you worry none, this'll only hurt a teeny bit now…"

"What do you mean by a fa…"

Before David could even finish his sentence, the figure dashed over to where he was sitting, grabbing him by the shirt collar. As David struggled in the figure's grasp, the mystery figure reached into his cloak before pulling out what looked like an eyepatch from who-knows-where (The void, perhaps?...LOL JK). Despite being obviously stoned, the figure nimbly slipped the eyepatch on over David's left eye, covering it completely. He then let go of David, who got up and staggered around in a daze, trying to make sense of what was going on.

Suddenly, an enormous pain started to radiate from his left eye. Not just any kind of pain, but blinding pain, the worst he had ever felt in his life! He groaned loudly as he put his hand up to the eyepatch…only to find that it wouldn't come off! Panicked, he tugged and pulled at it desperately, but soon gave up when the pain became even greater. It felt like someone had doused his left eye in kerosene and then put a match to it in a room full of methane gas. He felt it slowly begin to burn away, until he was left with only an empty, scarred socket in its place.

His other eye began to transform as well, becoming a bright yellow, while his iris became more thin and vertical, like that of a cat's. His eye became more slanted and fierce-looking, as well as his empty socket. Before David could even react to his new eyes, other changes started happening as well. Brilliant blue scales started to appear on his face, gradually taking over his skin in rippling waves. His lips began to shrink back into his face as his teeth began to painfully morph into sharp, yellowish fangs, and soon his now lipless mouth looked completely inhuman. David grunted in discomfort as his ears elongated, now looking more like fish fins than ears. His nose forcefully pushed itself into his skull, and two thin slit-like nostrils took their place. His eyebrows faded into nothingness, as well as most of the hair near his face. His skull pushed in on itself as his head thinned out into a rounder, more oval-like shape. The hair on his head mostly receded, and the hair that remained somehow tied itself into a long, red ponytail. Finally, David's eyelashes grew out slightly, gaining a slightly more…feminine appearance.

David's neck, arms, and shoulders were the next to change. His neck began to thin out as most of the fat there disappeared. He felt his Adam's Apple begin to shrink away into nothingness, soon disappearing entirely, leaving him with a much more feminine voice. His shoulders then slimmed down considerably, giver David a slimmer appearance. His arms then started to extend, his bones, muscles, and nerves painfully extending with it. His hands became smaller, though his fingers actually became slightly longer than before, and his nails morphed into yellow claws. Strangely enough, though his arms lost quite a bit of fat mass, they actually increased greatly in muscle mass, making his arms much stronger than before.

David's torso came next. He winced in pain as he felt most of the fat in his body burn away, though some of it remained. The scales that had been spreading down his head and arms then started to take over his abdomen, soon covering all the way down to his lower back and stomach. His belly shrunk down to be much less noticeable than before as well. Then, the muscles around his waist, chest, and stomach increased in mass as well, though not being as noticeable as the muscles in his arms. However, nothing in the world could prepare David for the next change. Some of the fat left in his torso started to move up towards his chest area, and before he had time to react, his chest inflated into a pair of modest C-Cup breasts. David felt like screaming when he realized what had just happened, but was in too much pain to do so, only being able to let out a small moan.

David's legs and feet were the last of his body to change. His legs muscles, like the rest of the muscles in his body, increased in strength and mass, making his legs slightly thicker, though far from fat-looking. David felt some more of the fat in his torso move down to his hips, making them inflate outward a little, giving him a slightly curvier appearance. The scales on David's skin began to finally creep down his legs, and soon he was covered from head to toe in blue scales, and not a bit of human flesh remained. Suddenly, a sharp pain aroused right in-between David's legs, and he started to moan even louder as he felt his male 'equipment' get sucked back into his body, soon being replaced with new parts that were nether human nor male, officially making _him_ a _her_. Finally, her feet shrank a little bit, giving them a daintier appearance, as her toenails become yellow claws like her fingernails. Her transformation was almost done, as her age increased from 16 to 21.

David felt her shirt begin to shrink down to fit her slimmer body as it lost its sleeves, and the green cotton fabric it was made of began to turn black as the night sky. She also felt a black sports bra materialize from seemingly out of nowhere, fitting snugly around her chest. Her underwear morphed into a simple pair of black panties, more appropriate for her new gender. Her black slacks began to shrink down as well, the material turning from black fabric to darkish-blue denim, becoming a pair of blue jeans that came up slightly above ankle height. Her socks rose up over her jeans a bit, hardening into a pair of red boots, both with a yellow stripe at the top. David's transformation was finally complete; as he looked at himself, there was no doubt that s/he had become Undyne, the fierce fish heroine of the Underground.

David looked at herself in absolute disbelief, trying to mentally process what had just happened to her. She felt her eyepatch loosen up a bit, no longer stuck on her skin. Relieved, David began to reach up to pull the damn thing off when…

"Y'know, I don'ts really think dat dat's a good idea, boss. It's pre-ty nasteh b-hind dere….."

David jumped at the figure's voice in surprise. In the rush of her transformation, she had completely forgotten about his presence. Now that she remembered, though, she was even angrier at him than ever for doing this. Feeling a sudden rush of energy in her body, she whipped around fiercely towards his direction, ready to really let him have it.

"ALRIGHT, what in the FUCKING HELL did you do to me?! Turn me back or ELSE I- "

However, she abruptly stopped mid-sentence when she fully realized what he had just said. " _Wait a second_ …. did you just call me _boss_?..."

"Sur did, boss!" the figure replied, before reaching up to his neck and casually unbuttoning his cloak, letting it fall to the floor as he revealed who he was.

David gasped as she saw who the figure truly was. It was a humanoid looking dog, who wore a dingy pink tank, beige khakis, and a black bandido mask. David clearly recognized who it was; it was Doggo, a member of the royal guard. Right now, though, he looked more like the town drug addict, his eyes being red and slightly cloudy, probably an effect of whatever he was smoking…... He was also slouching a bit, and he looked slightly unfocused even as he looked straight at her.

"Okay… but I'm NOT your boss! I'm just an ordinary kid! She exclaimed even more confused at the situation.

"Well, yous surtanly ain't a kid now, are ya?"

"I'm still not your boss!"

"You ares now!"

"NO I'M NO- "

David was abruptly cut off when a dark purple portal opened up right behind Doggo, who stepped aside as a white-robed figure strutted out of the portal, stopping right in front of the former human. Before David could say another word, the new figure held up her hand, telling her to be quiet. David obeyed, despite his remaining anger.

"I know you are probably confused right now, but trust me, there is a reason for all of. I'm sorry if I have distressed you. Of course, it didn't help that Doggo over here is high on dog treats…again."

"'Ey! Dere's nuthin' wrong with smokin' treats ev-ry once ina while…."

The robed figure turned her head to glare at him (At least, that's what David assumed she was doing.), making him shut his furry snout.

"So…" David said as she began to fully grasp what was going on "YOU were the one who did this to me?...You…You…" David felt her anger begin to heat up again, her fists clenching as she felt even more energy flowing though her than ever before. She turned her back to the robed woman, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth…before she finally snapped. Suddenly turning back towards the woman, she growled at the top of her lungs "YOU LITTLE…YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" she sprinted towards the figure, leaping at her wit hall her might. "C'MERE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHI-"

However, the figure simply sidestepped out of the way, reaching her hand out her knock David straight on the head. She saw her body go limp as she passed right into the portal to wherever it lead to. Turning towards the portal, the mystery woman shook her head in mild wonder.

"My my, what a headstrong child…well, she'll have plenty of ways to expel her energy now….."

The woman turned towards Doggo, who had been waiting patiently by the doorway. "Wow-we, that surtanly escalated quickly, didn't it?" he said casually.

"Why, yes, it certainly did, Doggo, it certainly did… Well, we best be going now. There's still more work to be done…."

Doggo nodded, turning to walk into the portal, still smoking his dog treat. The robed woman followed suit, and the portal closed behind her, leaving only an empty bedroom and silence behind.


End file.
